figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Deliverance
Deliverance is an abandoned game by Pseudolonewolf. It features the ability to customize the main character. It was abandoned due to the fact that it was poorly designed, and was never planned from the start. It is set to be remade in the new Fig Hunter Online. Setting The story starts on a spaceship, though before Chapter 1, you come down to the planet Proteus. It is a normal planet, occupied by humans, with a temperate climate. The Lingons gave the planet knowledge of YALORT before they left, however, and Yalortism is the main religion on Proteus. Story Note: The story is incomplete, as the original game was abandoned. It is set to be completed with the release of Fig Hunter Online. Introduction You start out as the child of the captain on a spaceship. They have been looking for a Cure for their sick Emperor. You sense a planet which you think just might contain the cure, and are sent down on a reconnaissance mission with two people: Kerah, a girl on your ship, and Quillon, a scientist on board the ship. When you get beamed down to the planet, you find a Lost temple, which you explore, but you get teleported out, all to different locations. Chapter 1: All Alone on an Unknown World Villageville You find yourself in the Yalortian Monastery where you meet Peregrin, who decides to help you on the quest to find your friends... you go to the town Villageville next to the Monastery, a very small town where nothing happens, ever. There a monk tells you about where your friends went, and this leads Peregrin to think one of your friends is in Quake Cave. After fighting your way to find her, there is no one there. Peregrin then says that they must travel further East to try to find his friend, and the only way that is currently possible is to become a Yalortian and pass through their marshes... Category:Deliverance Chapter 2: Become One with YALORT When the Hero and Peregrin go to Medium Priest Rem to become a Yalortian, he says that the Hero must first pass through an "Initiation Test", a dangerous test to prove that the Hero is worthy of becoming a Yalortian. Rem tells them to go to the Lost Monastery, filled with Undead Yalortians, to get some crystals. The party fights their way through to the crystals, and the Hero becomes a Yalortian Culting. When they reach the Crystal Marsh, the Player switches to playing as Kerah, the friend that the Hero was looking for. Chapter 3: From Another Perspective After the player was become an Culting, we switch to Kerah, who was warped down into the Bat Cave. She was confused, and talked to the people that was not there (The player and Quillion), and realized that all of her items excluding her armor was gone. She found a weapon, and battled her way through the bat cave into a part of Subprotaia, the land of Reptoids. After fightening the Wheel Bat, she become tired and falled asleep. Two reptoids found her, and taked her home to Varanus, the city of Reptoids. They mentioned something about an <>. and told her about a Destined One who must find The Earth Crystal. They also explained that that is the only way up to the surface because the bridge over the Lava Lake was destroyed by humans. She walked to the Temple of Earth after letting the Spiritcaster/Spellcaster Tatto join her and after he breaks the magic seal. Inside, she battled the Treeid monsters, and the Rock Mole guardian. After getting the Crystal, she walked over the Lava Lake and walked to the neighboring city Tropicia, which is a tropical area inhabited by humans. After talking to the chief of the city, she got permission to use a boat. She then says,"Wherever you are, player's name, I will find you." The chapter ends, and we switch back to the player. Chapter 4: Zombies!! The player walked through the Crystal Marshand then to the next city Aldea, but something was wrong. They walked towards the entrance, and Peregrin realised that the city was full of Zombies! They battled their way through the city part, and into the graveyard. There they met Aurelia, and they walked into the catacombs. While battling there, they had to fight The Zombie! and the necromancer Tattoo (Yes, the same Tattoo who served Kerah on her journey to find The Earth Crystal). Then, Aldea became normal, and they talked to Lunus, Aurelia's father. he rewarded you with an Moonstone. The player told him his/her story and quest, which is to find his/her friends. Lunus tells them that you (the player) had to go through the Barrier Woods to go to Tropica. However, you can't walk through because the woods are too thick. He then says that the only way through is over it. Howewer, there are no spells in this city that can make you fly. Suddenly, he remembers something! There is a way, which is to get The Air Crystal from The Temple Of Air.But the way there is through Howlwood. He gives you the key to the magic door which is the barrier into the woods. The chapter ends after walking out of the city. Chapter 5: The Howling Winds The player walk's through the howlwood, and at the end, they only saw, an dead end. but! a green wolf walks out of a secret passage to the left. they talks a bit, and came to Aru. the city of wolf's! they walked into the chief's hut, and met the same wolf as before. they talked more and he says that the air crystall must not under none unincludes, given to others, than themselves., and finally The wolf says that i'ts possible to let you borrow it. howewer, he dousen't trust you either, and joins your party(If you agreed to take Aurelia whit you, you have to choose one of them to stay in the village.).(I don't know more yet.) Chapter 6 (Incomplete): Pirates!! See also *Fig Hunter Online Category:Abandoned games Category:Game Category:Deliverance